Hoshi
by Andromeda.Uchiha.11
Summary: Es extraño el cambio que ha sufrido mi vida en los últimos cinco años. Abandoné mi aldea para entrenar con Orochimaru y cumplir mi venganza contra mi hermano. Hmph. Nunca imaginé que lo equivocado que estaba. Tobi me mostró toda la verdad; me ofreció dos opciones: Ignorarlo y continuar con mi camino de venganza, o seguirlo y obtener las respuestas que quería. YAOI. GAASASU.
1. Prólogo

~SASUKE'S POV~

Es extraño el cambio que ha sufrido mi vida en los últimos cinco años. Abandoné mi aldea para entrenar con Orochimaru y cumplir mi venganza contra mi hermano. Hmph. Nunca imaginé que el odio que le tenía se convirtiera en amor y respeto.

Después de matar a Orochimaru creé Hebi. Viajamos juntos por un tiempo, escapando de Konoha mientras buscábamos a Itachi. En una de esas ocasiones fue cuando nos encontramos con Tobi, miembro de Akatsuki. Él me mostró la verdad a través de su sharingan.

No lo podía creer, me negaba a creerlo. Tobi me ofreció dos opciones: Ignorarlo y continuar con mi camino de venganza, o seguirlo y obtener las respuestas del mismo Itachi. No hay duda a mi respuesta.

En ese momento fue cuando mi vida dio un giro por completo. Hebi desapareció del mapa, uniéndose a Akatsuki bajo el nombre de Taka. Mi hermano, a finales de su enfermedad, confirmó la historia de Tobi, quien ignorando sus protestas me pidió ayuda para salvar a mi hermano.

El Clan Uchiha guarda muchos secretos, y uno de ellos es entre hermanos. Para salvar a uno de quedar ciego se le deben trasplantar los ojos del otro; mismo principio se utiliza en enfermedades degenerativas, en este caso sería sangre, en grandes cantidades. La única persona con el conocimiento médico necesario y dispuesta a ayudarnos con mi hermano era Tsunade. Tsk. Ella sabía todo desde que se convirtió en Hokage. Con razón me dejó ir sin problema.

Para poder hacer las transfusiones nos reuníamos cada mes en diferentes sitios. Mientras Tsunade y Tobi trabajaban en mi hermano, yo me quedaba acostado o sentado con un tubo conectado a mis venas, gracias a eso es como conocí a dos de mis verdaderos amigos, Hinata y Sai. La Hokage los traía como escolta y para que yo me empezara a relacionar con personas de mi antiguo hogar.

Conforme pasó el tiempo nos hicimos amigos cercanos. Sai molestando con sus dibujos y perversiones, Hinata con sus sonrisas y ánimos de ser mejor, de alguna u otra forma los tres nos complementábamos extrañamente.

Gaara entró poco después. Antes de iniciar las transfusiones Tsunade mandó a Kurayami, así nos llamaba a los tres juntos, al río por agua fresca. Estábamos por irnos cuando vimos al trío de Suna heridos y semiconscientes, no podíamos dejarlos ahí. Con ayuda de Sai los llevamos ante la Hokage quien no tardó demasiado en curarlos.

No tuvimos otra opción más que contarles lo que hacíamos, lo cual resultó en nuestro favor ya que ellos ofrecieron los alrededores de su aldea y recursos para nuestras reuniones, claro, con la condición de estar presentes cuando se realizarán. A veces eran los tres o sólo dos, siendo el Kazekage el constante durante las visitas.

Al igual que con Hinata y Sai, con Gaara formé una relación extraña. De alguna forma nos comprendíamos. Hmph. Hasta su hermano nos molestaba ya que con una simple mirada entendíamos lo que quería el otro, _"una conexión instantánea"_ nos decía burlonamente. Fuera lo que fuese, definitivamente nos unió.

Durante un tiempo mantuvimos en secreto nuestra relación, disfrutar nuestros momentos en paz. El gusto no nos duró mucho ya que Temari nos descubrió. Tsk. La única la única forma de mantenerla callada fue cumpliendo dos peticiones. La primera fue que Gaara me presentará ante su aldea como un aliado. Eso no era tan difícil ya que ante Suna no tenía mala reputación gracias a Suigetsu, cada vez que liberamos prisioneros les pidió que difundieran la noticia sobre mí siendo su salvador. La razón para esto era para que mi familia y yo nos mudáramos a un lugar más seguro dentro de la aldea y sin causar problemas entre los habitantes. Su segunda petición, una tontería a mi parecer, fue el ser la portavoz sobre nuestra relación.

Mmm… ¿Qué más puedo agregar? Todo funcionó, nos mudamos, Itachi mejoró, y al final Temari dio la noticia no tan esperada. "_La calma antes de la tormenta."_ Cuando por fin empecé a creer en la oportunidad de una nueva vida Tobi nos dijo que debíamos regresar con Akatsuki. Surgieron varias discusiones al respecto, más por parte de mi hermano. Terminamos aceptando al final, no teníamos opción, con Kabuto suelto el tiempo era preciso.

No me despedí de Gaara ni de sus hermanos, sólo le dejé una carta diciéndole que en cuanto terminará mi misión regresaría, aunque nunca aseguré como sería.


	2. Capítulo 01

~NORMAL'S POV~

En un pequeño cráter a kilómetros de los límites de Sunagakure, Taka se refugiaba de los shinobis que hasta hace unas horas los estaban persiguiendo. Suigetsu en su forma de agua, Jūgo como un niño, Sasuke desangrándose por la gran herida en el hombro izquierdo, y Karin con el brazo zurdo roto.

Karin. Debes ir con el Kazekage y traerlo… Rápido…

¡Pero Sasuke-kun! ¡No puedo dejarlos aquí! Si llegan más…

Ya revisaste el área y es segura. Ahora ve por él.

Pero…

¡Ve!

Karin dudó por un momento, aunque una rápida mirada a sus compañeros le aseguró lo que ya sabía, no resistirían una noche en el desierto en ese estado. Se echo a correr con dirección a la aldea con todas sus fuerzas.

Sentía que pasaban siglos antes de ver las orillas del cráter que ocultaba Suna. Entró sin problemas, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al edificio principal una rubia conocida la detuvo.

¡Sasuke-kun está herido! – Le gritó sin pensar. La otra chica se sorprendió por unos segundos antes de responderle rápidamente.

Sígueme. – Ambas se fueron directo a una casa no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Lo primero que notó Sasuke al recuperar la consciencia fue que no estaba ni en el cráter ni en un hospital. Trató de levantarse pero el dolor y cansancio sólo le permitieron sentarse.

No deberías moverte. – Le dijo una voz desde la puerta. – Tus amigos están al final del pasillo.

¿Temari y Kankuro los vigilan?

Interrogan es la palabra. El de agua sigue igual, los otros dos no han dicho ni una palabra desde que los trajimos aquí.

Gaara…

Eres un idiota. – El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la orilla cercana al Uchiha. – Pudiste enviar a Heiwa.

Hubiera delatado mi posición.

Entonces a Suigetsu. Por arriesgarte mira lo que pasó. Gracias a ti ahora tengo que recibir a la Hokage.

Temari. – Suspiró el Uchiha hundiéndose más en la cama. - ¿Mamá gallina otra vez?

Desgraciadamente. – Gaara lo empujó un poco para así poder acostarse también.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando por la ventana. Pasados los minutos el cansancio venció al azabache. Gaara lo acompañó, levantándose solamente para cambiar algunos de los vendajes.

Era de noche cuando llegaran los ninja de Konoha. Dos sannin, un exANBU y una chūnin llegaron corriendo a la casa del Kazekage. Exhaustos por el viaje, tuvieron que aceptar la oferta de sus anfitriones e irse a dormir en las habitaciones que tenían preparadas para ellos sin siquiera ver antes a la persona causante de su visita.

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara guió al pequeño a la habitación del Uchiha. Las reacciones fueron esperadas: Tsunade le gritó que era un irresponsable y demás, pero aun así lo curó con ayuda de Hinata; Jiraiya lo miró serio sin hablar; y Sai sólo se sentó a su lado a dibujar.

¡Itachi prometió cuidar de ti y mira cómo estás! ¡Regresas con un agujero! – Siguió renegando la rubia. – Y ese otro… ¡De aquí no sales hasta que yo lo diga!

Destruimos el último laboratorio de Orochimaru. Kabuto sigue experimentando con el sello pero no sabemos en donde. Apenas se recupere Taka se irán con Akatsuki.

¿Y tú Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué harás? ¿Regresar a Konoha? – Le cuestionó el exANBU sin mirar.

Se quedará en Suna. – Le cortó el pelirrojo. – Alguno de ustedes puede quedarse, pero él de aquí no sale.

De nuevo el novio posesivo. – Se burló Sai.

Si Tsunade lo permite, - le interrumpió el mayor de todos. – seré yo quien se quedé mientras ustedes regresan a Konoha e informan al resto. – Volteó a ver al joven es cuestión con una sonrisa burlona. – Se acabaron las vacaciones Uchiha, es hora de que el verdadero entrenamiento comience.

Hmph, ¿para ti o para mí viejo? – Respondió burlón.

Eso será luego, por ahora quiero que todos salgan. Necesito revisar a Sasuke en privado.

Uno a uno fueron abandonando la habitación. Cuando por fin estuvieron solos Tsunade, sin previo aviso, le dio una fuerte bofetada al menor. Queriendo desquitar toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía al verlo en ese estado.

El ver de nuevo esa mirada de cansancio y vacío. Sasuke ni se inmuto, prefirió quedarse callado y dejar que esa mujer, la que desde hace poco lo trataba como a un hijo se desahogará. Sintió como lo abrazaba con gran fuerza, como si tuviera temor a perderlo. Esa misma acción le hizo recordar a cuando se reencontraron meses atrás.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_En la oscuridad de la noche dos figuras se deslizaban rápido sobre los techos, esquivando a los pocos guardias que había alrededor para llegar sin problemas a su destino. Una vez frente a la torre se separaron. Uno hacia la oficina principal mientras el otro se quedaba a vigilar._

_La oficina se encontraba en el último piso. El ninja llegó en cuestión de segundos, nada sorprendido al verla abierta, pero no llegó a dar dos pasos dentro cuando ésta se cerró de golpe._

_No te muevas. – Un kunai se presionó contra su cuello. – Uchiha Sasuke, ¿a qué has venido?_

_Por usted. – Sintió como la filosa arma se encajaba más._

_No juegues niño. Abandonaste la aldea por tu egoísmo. Con la única intención de matar a Ita… _

_En un parpadeo el kunai quedó clavado en la pared, con ambos frente a frente. Fue en ese momento que Tsunade pudo ver la cara del chico. Más pálido de lo que recordaba, con una mirada que ella conocía muy bien, una que no miraba en el espejo desde hace mucho tiempo. Daba la imagen de una persona pérdida, cansada, nada a aquel niño orgulloso que recordaba._

_Siguieron viéndose por unos segundos más hasta que la Hokage bajo un poco la guardia, invitando al contrario a continuar. Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos y se hincó como señal de respeto._

_Mi hermano está muriendo. Sé que no tengo derecho ni sentido lo que pido... P-pero por favor… Ayúdeme. – Unas cuantas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. – Usted es la única que puede… Y-yo… No puedo perderlo otra vez… No ahora que sé la verdad... No puedo._

_La quinta sólo lo miraba, observando como ese chico tan fuerte se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos. Una sensación de dejà vú la invadió. _"Igual que en aquella ocasión"_ pensó. De un impulso lo abrazo con fuerza, diciéndole con ese simple ejemplo su respuesta. _"Es tiempo de cumplir mi promesa".

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Fue Sasuke quien rompió el abrazo, pero aun así manteniendo el contacto visual. Leyendo en esos ojos azules la pregunta que tanto evitaba contestar, _"¿Por qué estás aquí?_"

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Realmente podría contestar eso? Sería capaz de decirles la verdad. Ya bastantes problemas les había causado para agregar otro. Consideró la idea de callarlo pero recordó a su familia. Itachi y Tobi se enterarían de alguna forma e irían por él de inmediato. Sólo alargaba lo inevitable. Suprimiendo un suspiró repitió lo que su mismo hermano le había confirmado días atrás.

Estoy muriendo.

Así sin más lo dijo, sin lágrimas ni palabras dulces que enmascaran la cruda verdad. Notando el shock en Tsunade decidió explicar mejor su situación.

Cuando Orochimaru era parte de Akatsuki estuvo haciendo varios experimentos a espaldas de la organización, uno de los más importantes fue un veneno especial. A diferencia de otros, este no actúa enseguida. Se queda en tu sistema. Lo confunde, provoca que éste mismo te ataque. Te ha de sonar familiar.

Itachi. Entonces él…

Fue la primera prueba. – Le interrumpió de golpe. – De alguna forma Kabuto se dio cuenta de que mi hermano se había curado.

Y decidió continuar el trabajo de su maestro pero aplicándolo en ti. – Concluyó Tsunade con un suspiro. - ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Sólo mi hermano, Tobi y tú. Fue por eso que me mandaron. Itachi no se ha recuperado del todo para hacer las transfusiones y mi condición empeora más rápido que la de él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la Hokage no supo qué hacer. Obviamente nadie más podía saber sobre Sasuke, pero a la vez, si sus sospechas eran correctas, sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Fuese como fuese, debía tomar una decisión y actuar ya.

Sasuke, por ahora quiero que descanses. Hablaré con Jiraiya para que posponga un poco el entrenamiento. Lo mismo va para tu novio. – Como siempre no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de molestarlos. – Regresaré en una semana con todo listo, ¿entendido? – Esperó por la leve afirmación del menor antes de dejarlo solo en la habitación.

~SASUKE'S POV~

Han pasado cinco días desde que Tsunade y los demás se fueron, dos con Taka. Desde entonces Jiraiya, contradiciendo los deseos de Tsunade, me ha puesto a entrenar sin descanso, aunque no de una manera muy común y tradicional.

Mientras Gaara y sus hermanos se van a trabajar, el viejo me trae caminando por toda la aldea caminando con una venda en los ojos. Según él dependo demasiado de mi vista. Al ser un Uchiha todos saben que mi punto fuerte es el sharingan, al igual que el más débil. Al bloquearlo corro el riesgo de perder mi ventaja sobre el oponente.

Como sea, día y noche me lleva por diferentes rutas para aprender a identificar mi entorno utilizando sólo mi chakra. Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse, no lo niego. El cambio de estar entre bosques y lluvia constante a pasar a un desierto no es tan fácil. Por ahora sólo me queda hacer caso, ¡gracias Itachi!, y esperar por la Hokage.

Hablando de mi hermano. Le envíe un mensaje con Heiwa, mi halcón, hace unos días y hoy recibí su respuesta. Una muy extraña por cierto. Me pedía que no importara lo que hiciera Tsunade, debía confiar en ella, y que mis dudas sobre nuestra familia pronto se iban a resolver, sólo debía ser paciente y escuchar. Por alguna razón esto no me da buena espina.


End file.
